El Pasado de mis errores
by Kiki-chan Black
Summary: El pasado alberga millones de errores, Takuya se dará cuenta que no todo fue un error. MPREG. TAKOUJI.


Es un MPREG (embarazo masculino) sino te gusta no lo leas. El fic se basa en una historia basada en Digimon frontier pero con diferente contexto, con unos toques de fantasia (debido al mpreg), a los niños de pequeños se le daba una bebida muy parecida a la leche materna para que desarollaran básicamente un útero y **algunos **espermas se tranformaran muy similar al óvulo.

**El Pasado de mis errores**

**Capitulo 1: Lo que soy (Parte I)**

_**--- P.D.V Kouji ---**_

¿Qué soy? ... ¿En que me convertí?...

Esas preguntas me las contesto siempre mirandome al espejo, siempre viendo viejas fotos y cuando mi hijo me pregunta cosas que probablemente no tienen respuesta, cuando veo su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules, cuando era un bebito en mis brazos, cuando cargaba con el e iba a la preparatoria.

Tuve que luchar, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de guerrero de la luz para llevar a delante a mi familia, a mi hijo, mi pequeño hijo, por el cual tuve que darlo todo!

A mitad de camino abandoné mi carrera y empecé a trabajar en cualquier lugar que pedían ayudantes. Mi padre no podía ayudarme, aunque siempre me pasaba algo de dinero para poder mantenerme vivo, y mi madrastra y mi madre, junto a mi gemelo me ayudaron con la crianza de Kain, no podía solo, en verdad necesitaba apoyo.

Muchas veces tenía que ir a la preparatoria con el bebé, debido a que no podía dejarlo solo, o porque mi madre y madrastra tenian trabajo y mi hermano escuela, simplemente no podía depender de ellos siempre.

Sin más retomé mis clases de guitarra que había abandonado cuando me adentré al digimundo e iba a los karaokes a cantar a mis ratos libres y al fin tanto sufrimiento valió la pena, conocí a una de las mejores personas que me lanzó al estrellato, su nombre era Hoshi Zenko.

-"Tienes talento niño, cuantos años tienes?"- me preguntó.

-"18"- respondí bajando mi guitarra al suelo.

-"Eres muy joven! pero podremos lanzarte lejos, tienes una hermosa voz...cuál es tu nombre?"- me preguntó sacando una libreta.

-"Kouji, Minamoto Kouji"- dije y me senté en una silla, el me imitó y se sentó junto a mi.

-"Vives con tus padres, Kouji?"- me dijo.

-"..."- dudé un momento, pero al fin supe que las mentiras no llegan a nada -"No..."- musité.

-"No?"- siguió preguntando.

-"Vivo solo...bueno, no solo"- dijo de nuevo y paré, razoné un poco lo que diría y al fin lo solté -"Vivo con mi pequeño hijo en un departamento algo precario que queda a 5 calles de aquí"

El hombre pareció totalmente conmocionado, me miró de arriba a abajo y nuevamente pareció estra en la nebulosa de andromeda mientras me miraba con ¿Pena?...bueno, no sabía calificar esa mirada, pero era muy parecida a la de 'Pena'.

-"Santo cielo...y tus padres?"- me preguntó.

-"Mi padre vive en Tokyo, allí es gerente de una empresa multinacional, mi madre vive cerca de Jiyuaoka, mi hermano estudia allí, yo me mude a Shibuya hace dos años atrás cuando deje mi antiguo barrio Jiyuaoka" (O como se escriba)

-"Ya veo...mmm bueno y te mudaste con tu niño?"- dijo el hombre.

-"Yo llegué a Shibuya embarazado de tres meses y aquí lo tuve"- dije tristemente.

-"...y dime...te gustaría entrar al mundo de la música?"- dijo Hoshi -"Tú pequeño tendrá a las mejores niñeras del pais y te podras dedicar a tu talento mayor"

No dude en aceptarlo, simplemente deseaba poder darle a mi hijo una vida mejor a la que le estaba dando, dos semanas después estaba grabando mi primer single, conociendo a parte de la banda, y mudandome a una maravillosa mansión de lujo, donde mi pequeño Kain podía correr de un lugar al otro y poder tener la mejor educación que jamás podría darle haciendo lo que hacía.

-"Es hermosa, no Kain?"- dije a mi hijo mientras le tomaba de la mano para cruzar la calle hacia la hermosa mansión.

-"Pacho vivi acá"- dijo mostrandome a su pequeño osito el cual levantaba de una de sus patitas.

-"Claro que vivirá acá, no queremos dejarlo solo"- dije sonriendole a Kain mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

Crucé la calle y al fin logré atravezar los jardines de la hermosa mansión, baje a mi hijo al suelo el cual empezó a correr por todo el lugar, cerré las rejas para que no se me vaya a escapar el niño y entré a la mansión.

-"KAIN! entra o tomarás frío"- ordené y como mi hijo es tan obediente entró rápidamente a la casa.

Observé todo, la amplia sala de estar, las elegantes escaleras adornadas de brillantes, los mullidos sillones. Me senté en uno de ellos y cerré los ojos, para recordarlo, recordé de nuevo cuando estabamos todos en el digimundo, y el me observaba, él y yo nos peleabamos siempre, pero nos amabamos, y fruto de ese amor di a luz a Kain...

Qué lástima...

Qué lástima que te hayas arrepentido...

Qué lástima que...no hayas aceptado...que eso fue amor y no un error...

Porque si hubieras dicho la verdad, otra sería la historia...

Debes aceptar tus errores...debes aceptarlos...Takuya Kanbara.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Digi-Nota:** Como podrán aprenciar este fic es Takouji XD por lo tanto es Takuya x Kouji, no se si tenga lemon, tal vez si pero más adelante y como mi otro fic **MI PRIMER HIJO**, este también tiene MPREG y a Kain, mis dos amores. Lo siento Dustin no tuviste la oportunidad jajaja. Espero que les guste y VIVA EL TAKOUJI.

_**...A veces tú vida puede cambiar, y a veces el que cambia eres tú, y cuando las dos cosas ocurren es que estas en DIGIMON 04...Cambia, no dejes que otros luchen por ti...**_


End file.
